This invention relates generally to a defibrillator system that performs periodic self-tests and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for performing periodic functional, calibration and safety tests in an automatic external defibrillator to verify that the defibrillator's components and operation are within preset specifications.
Prior art external defibrillators were used primarily in the hospital. In that environment, the frequency with which a particular defibrillator was used was relatively high, e.g., on the order of several times per week. Periodic verification tests for these prior art defibrillators typically amounted to a battery level test and a functional test in which the defibrillator was hooked to a test load and discharged. These tests were usually performed once per day or once per shift per manufacturer recommendations. Other tests, such as recalibration of internal circuit components by a biomedical technician, were performed less often, on the order of twice per year, also pursuant to manufacturer recommendations. Each of these maintenance tests for prior art defibrillators was initiated and performed by human operators.